


A Spoonful of Sugar

by jolimelon



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sickfic, mentions of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 08:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolimelon/pseuds/jolimelon
Summary: Adam catches a cold and is ordered to rest, but he insists on continuing his daily routine regardless. Shiro is quick to prove to him that he isn't the only stubborn man in the house.





	A Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set in pre-kerberos times, Keith is only about 14 years old here. Adam & Shiro are 21 ish and have been dating for quite some time already.

Standing above the stove as he waited for a pot of water to come to a boil, Adam practically felt as if he could faint. His body was burning with a sickly heat as it was, and the additional warmth was no aid to him.

He wore a medical mask across his face to protect the food from becoming contaminated, but the warmth of his restricted breaths caused his glasses to become foggy, and his head to feel light.

Regardless, Adam was stubborn. He didn't like when his daily routine became disturbed, and though he loved Shiro dearly, he knew better than to trust him to handle the cooking by himself.

It would be different if he were home alone. He'd likely skip out on eating altogether and go to bed long before dinnertime had arrived. But today was different. Keith was due to visit after school let out, and Adam always did his best to feed the child well during his visits to Adam and Shiro's shared apartment.

"Hey, what're you doing out of bed?" A deep voice from behind had snapped Adam out of thoughts. He hadn't even heard the door as it opened and closed, Shiro entering with Keith at his side.

"Hi, Adam," Keith greeted quietly, removing his shoes at the front door. "You really do look sick."

"I feel fine," Adam said, though even he could hear the congestion in his voice as he spoke. "I'm not ill enough that I can't at least cook."

"Oh? You sure about that?" Shiro asked, an eyebrow cocked smugly.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Honey, look," Shiro approached Adam from behind, grabbing hold of his shoulders and slowly turned him to face the stove top, "You didn't even turn the burner on."

"I..." Adam blinked a few times, his vision still distorted from the steam on his glasses. "I was just in the middle of turning it on." 

"You shouldn't force yourself to be up and active. Right now, what you need is some rest. If you force yourself too soon then you'll only get sicker." 

"Yeah," Keith cut in, "What he said." 

"Thank you, Keith," Shiro remarked loudly. With his hands still placed on Adam's shoulders, he began to walk him towards the bedroom. "Now, you- oh, stubborn love of my life- need to rest. Keith and I can handle this." 

Adam gave a suspicious look to the two as he turned back to face them, but he ultimately sighed and shook his head, accepting his fate as such. "Fine." he declared, "But if anything goes wrong, wake me." 

"You can rest well knowing that we won't have to wake you." Shiro smirked, and then, he leaned forward and pecked Adam's forehead. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." Adam said slowly, his eyes still narrowed in suspicion. 

Shiro shut the door only seconds later, and Adam slipped back into bed, removing his medical mask to allow his mouth some space to breath. The air felt much more cool in the seclusion of their private room, and he momentarily felt grateful to have been relieved from his chores. 

Until about fifteen minutes later, when the blaring of the household fire alarms awoke him with a start. 

Adam quickly jumped out of bed, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders, and zipped into the kitchen where he found a curious sight. Shiro, absolutely drenched in water, was shaking a box of salt vigorously over the stove top where presumably a small fire had just been put out. Keith, with a broom in his hands, was stabbing at the fire alarm on the roof in a desperate attempt to turn it off. 

"Are you guys okay?" Adam called out, raising his voice to be heard over the alarm. 

"It won't shut off! I'm trying and this stupid thing won't stop beeping!" Keith bellowed in frustration. 

Adam hurried to Keith's side, trusting that Shiro had the other dilemma dealt with, and took the broom from his hands. Keith quickly slapped his hands over his own ears and tightly shut his eyes, while Adam pressed the fire alarm's silencer in one fell swoop. 

By then, Shiro had joined them, and had kneeled down to Keith's height, his hands firmly on his shoulders. "Keith, I'm so sorry to frighten you like that. Are you okay?" 

Keith rapidly nodded his head, slowly moving his hands from his ears. His breathing had become somewhat laboured, and his heart was racing a mile a moment. 

"Come take a seat," Adam urged the child with a gentle shove towards the couch on the living room portion of the apartment. "Takashi, can you get him something to drink without starting a flood, please?" 

Keith allowed himself to become seated on the couch without much of a fight. He remained quiet as Shiro passed him a glass of water, and slowly began to sip at it while the colour returned to his face. 

"So, what happened?" Adam mumbled to Shiro, an eyebrow raised. 

"We knocked something under the burner by mistake and Keith sort of panicked a little when it started to burn," Shiro explained quietly so that only Adam could hear. "I asked him to turn off the alarm while I put it out but I think he was too shook up to get it." 

"Takashi-"

"It was an honest mistake, Adam. We were being careful." 

"I know, just- Some people really _aren't_ meant to cook. I mean, look at you, you're a mess already. Just let me handle it."

"No, you need to rest. I'll keep trying. We were really doing well, I promise." 

"Okay, fine," Adam gave in, "But Keith is staying with me. I don't think he should go in there after that scare." 

"That's fair enough. Why don't you guys stay on the couch, then? This shouldn't take long." 

"Okay but remember- call me if you need help." 

"I know, I know." Shiro laughed with a wave of his hand, "Now go rest with Keith." 

Adam sighed, once again surrendering to a fate he was skeptic about. He joined Keith on the couch, and draped his blanket over the child's shoulders. Keith remained quiet for a moment, until eventually, he set his cup of water down on the table and rested his head on Adam's shoulder. 

"For the record," Keith grumbled, "I wasn't scared." 

Adam resisted the urge to let out a laugh and instead replied, "With Takashi alone in there, I definitely am." 

Much to Adam's surprise, Keith began to quietly laugh, relieving some of the tension that the incident had caused. Adam leaned back into the couch, and Keith followed, remaining warmly snug at his side. It didn't take long for the temptation of sleep to win against the two overly-tired boys. 

When Shiro resurfaced from the kitchen much later, his heart was warmed by the sight of the two contently asleep in each others company- and simultaneously relieved. Now, he had just enough time to order a proper meal before they awoke, to make up for the food that he had inevitably burnt to an inedible crisp.


End file.
